


Code Name: Fuck or Die

by Spikedluv



Category: Eureka
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack swallowed hard.  “Lay back and think of Eureka?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Name: Fuck or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tenth round of rounds_of_kink for the Prompt: He really shouldn’t have been surprised. Kink: Fuck or Die.
> 
> Written: March 16, 2009

  


“Oh, you have got to be _kidding_ me!” Jack said, even though he knew he really shouldn’t have been surprised. He swore and kicked out at the lab wall.

Jack had only dropped by Global Dynamics because Allison insisted that he attend the monthly budget meetings, and then the alarms had gone off and he’d stupidly rushed to the rescue, hot on Nathan Stark’s heels, and now they were both trapped in a room where a deadly chemical had been released.

What was that saying, fools rush in where angels fear to tread? Jack really needed to keep that in mind the next time there was a crisis at Global Dynamics.

“Okay, so,” Jack said, planting his hands on his hips and trying to remain calm, “tell me one more time about this chemical we’ve been exposed to.”

Nathan irritably called on Allison to answer Jack’s unnecessary and annoying questions while he continued to review the research notes on the chemical.

“Apparently this chemical attaches to and alters chemicals in the brain,” Allison repeated the information Nathan had discovered, speaking to Jack through the intercom.

“Uh huh, and? It’s that next part I really need to hear again.”

“Anyone exposed to the chemical needs to have sex immediately,” Allison reluctantly explained.

“Or?”

“Or they die.”

“Right. Not freaking out. Tell me again, why sex?”

Nathan gave a frustrated sigh and answered the question himself. “Because the chemicals released in the brain during sex neutralize this particular chemical.”

“Yeah, okay, so, tell me this, are you people freaking _nuts_? How could you let them develop something like this? I mean, what part of a line of research code named ‘fuck or die’ sounded like a good idea to you?”

Allison said, “Look, Carter, we don’t have any authority over what’s being developed by . . . .”

Jack waved his hand to cut her off because he’d heard it all before. “So what’s the time frame here?”

“Sooner, rather than later,” Allison replied.

“That’s a big help. Can’t you ask . . . what’s her name, the scientist who developed this chemical?”

“No,” Allison said, her voice tight.

“Dr. Simko still unconscious?” Nathan asked without looking up from the console where he was scrolling through the scientist’s notes.

“Dr. Simko’s dead, Nathan.”

Nathan’s fingers stopped moving on the keys. “Crap.”

“I know, it’s horrible . . . .”

“No, Allison, I mean, yes, of course, that’s bad, but . . . . We’re going to need some privacy here.”

“Of course,” Allison said immediately. Probably happy to no longer be involved in the discussion of the necessity of having sex or dying, Jack thought uncharitably. The intercom went silent and the glass window in the door went opaque.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked. “Wait, let me rephrase that. What _else_ is wrong?”

“The only way to effectively neutralize the chemical in the brain is . . . sex with a partner.”

“Of course it is,” Jack said.

“It gets worse,” Nathan said.

“How could it possibly get any worse?”

Nathan raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I can’t believe I said that, either. How worse?”

“The door locked automatically when we entered the lab. Fargo’s working on it, but . . . .”

“So we’re locked in here and we . . . don’t have much time.”

Nathan rolled the chair back and stood. “Exactly.”

Jack gestured between them. “So you and I . . . ?”

“Looks like.”

“Are we even sure this chemical works?”

“We know that Dr. Simko is dead,” Nathan replied, sounding way more reasonable than Jack thought this situation warranted.

“Yeah, but . . . .”

“Do you want to die, Carter? Because I don’t want to die, and as much as I’m not looking forward to . . . this, it’s the better option, and frankly, you’re going to have to shoot me if you want to stop me.”

“That’s actually a fantasy of mine,” Jack mused.

Nathan did a double take, then a grin broke across his previously somber face.

“Shooting you!” Jack clarified.

“Uh huh,” Nathan said as he stalked Jack.

Well, walked across the lab towards Jack, but given what Jack knew was going to happen once Nathan reached him, it felt very much like being stalked. By a big, ravenous tiger.

Even knowing the consequences, Jack couldn’t help but stall for time. He held out one hand as he backed away from Nathan. “Shouldn’t we talk about this?”

“When did you turn into a girl?” Nathan asked.

“I’m gonna tell Jo you said that,” Jack threatened.

“Before or after you tell her how it came up?”

Okay, so Jack wouldn’t be mentioning that to Jo. “Logistics!” Jack said as his back hit the wall. “I mean, have you even ever done this before?”

“Had sex? Yes.”

“Funny. I meant, you know, with a guy.”

Nathan sighed. “Yes, Carter, I’ve had sex with a guy before. Feel better?”

That _should_ have made Jack feel better, knowing that one of them knew what they were doing, but instead it turned all his fantasies on their ear. Not the one where he shot Nathan, the other ones. The ones where he and Nathan had sex. Hot, sweaty sex.

Though he had to admit, with all the fantasies of the two of them having sex in Nathan’s office, Jack had never imagined this scenario, where they’d be having sex together because the only other option was death. Somehow Jack had never dreamt that his first time with Nathan would be because neither of them had a choice in the matter.

Jack didn’t know if that made it better or worse, but he didn’t have any more time to think about it because while he’d been busy thinking, Nathan had reached Jack’s side.

“Look, Jack, I know it’s going to be difficult, but you have to trust me. Just relax and let me lead.”

Jack swallowed hard. “Lay back and think of Eureka?”

“Whatever gets you through it,” Nathan said, and then he leaned in and kissed Jack.

The only reason Jack moaned and parted his lips, inviting Nathan’s tongue into his mouth, was because the kiss had been so unexpected. Nathan wasn’t supposed to kiss him, Nathan was just supposed to . . . get on with it.

Jack was going to slow down, rein himself in, he really was, but the moment their tongues met, Nathan moaned too, and then all bets were off. Jack was practically climbing Nathan and tugging at his clothes, while Nathan was grinding Jack into the wall.

They broke apart to breathe (and to better tear each other’s clothes off) and Jack gasped, “Does this chemical contain pheromones, or something?”

“Not that I’ve discovered,” Nathan said.

“Crap,” Jack said, but that suddenly took a back seat in importance to the fact that he finally had his hands on bare skin. He’d given up on the tie and the buttons halfway through, and just tugged Nathan’s shirts out of his pants, and shoved them up and got his hand beneath them.

Nathan groaned when Jack’s fingers found his nipples. He lowered his head to Jack’s neck as his own fingers worked Jack’s fly open.

Jack’s heart raced and it was difficult to catch his breath with Nathan’s fingers so close to his dick, but he did manage to get out, “Nathan, do we, I mean, does there have to be penetration? Because we don’t have . . . .”

Words failed Jack when Nathan finally got his hand inside Jack’s pants and boxers. He forgot he was waiting for an answer and dragged Nathan’s lips back to his own. Jack slid his hands up Nathan’s back and pulled him in close, holding him so tight he was sure he left marks on Nathan’s back.

Jack wasn’t sure whether to be insulted or pleased that Nathan still had enough brain cells left to remember Jack’s question, but when they broke apart to breathe, Nathan said, “Dr. Simko’s notes didn’t say anything about penetration, just a partner, probably because sex with a partner is more . . . intense.”

Nathan moaned that last word as Jack finally got his hands inside Nathan’s pants and found his cock.

“Intense, huh? Do you agree?” Jack asked as he worked Nathan’s cock.

“I don’t know,” Nathan growled, “you tell me, Carter.”

Jack moaned as Nathan found a rhythm on his dick. “She’s probably right,” he got out between the gasping and panting for air as Nathan stroked him. “And now is probably a good time for you to start calling me ‘Jack’.”

Nathan let out a broken chuckle, and then groaned and came all over Jack’s hand.

The sight of Nathan coming apart under Jack’s hands, the feel of warm come spilling out over his fingers, the smell of sex in the air, and the sound of Nathan’s low groan combined to send Jack over the edge.

They took their time pulling themselves together, letting their heart rates slow, their breaths even out. When Nathan finally pulled back, his face was flushed, lips swollen, clothes half on, half off, and still he was the most handsome man Jack had ever seen.

Jack shook his head to clear it of those kinds of thoughts. “Do you think we’ve neutralized the chemical?”

“If that didn’t, nothing will,” Nathan said.

Jack’s eyes were drawn back to Nathan’s face. Nathan watched Jack as he straightened his clothes.

“It’s probably better to, you know, err on the side of caution,” Jack said.

“Says the man who didn’t want to do this in the first place.”

Jack crossed his arms, and then felt ridiculous, with his shirt rucked up and his pants halfway down his thighs, and his softening cock hanging out. He straightened out his own clothes. “I never said that.”

“So what exactly _are_ you saying, Carter? Jack,” he amended when Jack glared at him. “You wouldn’t be adverse to a second go?”

“A . . . ? That’s . . . . You know what, let’s go back to the bit where I shoot you.”

Nathan just grinned, and then leaned in and kissed Jack again.

“Mmm, yeah, okay, that’s exactly what I meant. Just, maybe not quite so . . . frantic next time.”

Nathan just raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, right, frantic was good, but maybe not with an audience right outside the door.”

“Agreed,” Nathan said.

Nathan fixed his tie as he crossed the room and pressed the button beside the intercom. “Allison, how’s Fargo com—?”

The door whooshed open and Allison and Fargo both peered in.

“Fargo figured out the password,” Allison said.

“You couldn’t have told us this before?” Jack demanded as he made the final adjustments to his uniform.

Allison coughed. “We thought it was best to allow you to let us know when you were, uh, ready to leave the room.”

Jack’s skin heated. “Oh. Right. Good thinking.”

“Listen, we should probably get you to the infirmary, make sure you weren’t exposed to the . . . .”

Nathan interrupted. “Don’t you mean, make sure we’ve _neutralized_ the chemical?”

“Actually,” Allison said, “they ran some tests to be sure, and apparently, Dr. Simko died of a heart attack, not exposure to the chemical.” She chuckled nervously. “Funny, isn’t it?”

“Are you saying that we were not exposed to the chemical?” Jack asked.

“Well, I couldn’t say for sure,” Allison began.

“I’m going to kill someone,” Jack said. Handily, his gaze landed on Nathan.

“Now, Carter,” Nathan said, “you know you don’t really want to do that.”

“Oh, but I do. In fact, I’m going to go back to my office and fantasize about shooting you,” Jack said.

“Is that really what you’re going to be fantasizing about?” Nathan asked. He winked at Jack, then turned to Fargo and barked, “Get this mess straightened out,” and then walked away towards the bank of elevators.

Ignoring Allison’s and Fargo’s inquiring looks, Jack stormed after Nathan.

“Don’t forget, you two have to go to the infirmary!” Allison called after him.

Jack stepped onto the elevator car behind Nathan, then turned around to face Allison, crossed his arms, and glared at her. He could tell that she and Fargo were trying very hard not to laugh.

As soon as the door slid shut and the car began to move Nathan placed his hand in the center of Jack’s chest, pushed him back against the car wall, and kissed him. Jack forgot all about Allison, Fargo or chemicals, and kissed Nathan back.

The End


End file.
